What shoud've been
by Lisnuggles
Summary: How I wanted season 3 to go. I know I'm a season behind but I was sitting on this for a while and figured I might as well post it.
1. Default Chapter

Watching the scenery pass by the bus window, Rory Gilmore thought back to the last few months. She thought about how her steady boyfriend, Dean, was waiting for her in Stars Hollow, and then her mind drifted to the boy who she had really thought of all summer.Jess. She, Rory Gilmore, the girl next door, non-impulsive perfect daughter, had actually kissed Jess. Her mind told her that she was just happy he had come back, but her heart was telling her something entirely different. Sighing, Rory slouched down in the uncomfortable bus seat and closed her eyes. "Are you sulking about "the kiss" again," Paris Gellar asked looking at the girl beside her. Without opening her eyes Rory answered, "I'm not sulking, I'm sleeping, wake me up when we get to Chilton. "Okay."  
  
"Rory, Rory," Paris shook Rory trying to wake her. "We're home, wake up," giving a final nudge before Rory opened her eyes. "So if your dream was an indication, I say you've made up your mind." Looking up Rory saw Paris smirking at her. "What are you talking about?" "Well about a half hour ago, you started drooling and mumbling Jess' name," Paris answered as she turned to exit the bus. Jumping up to follow Paris, Rory laughed nervously. "I do not drool and I certainly was not mumbling Jess' name." Turning in the narrow aisle Paris looked at Rory and calmly replied, "Yes you were." She then turned and stepped off the bus. Smiling slowly Rory knew what she had to do and with that thought, she stepped off the bus and searched for her mother. Grabbing her suitcase Rory lugged it through the crowd of parents and kids desperately looking for her mother. *Where is she * she thought stopping to catch her breath. "Need a ride?" asked a voice from behind her. Turning slowly Rory looked up into the dark masked eyes of the man quite literally of her dreams. "Where's my mom?" Rory managed to ask. Giving her an amused look he picked up her suitcase, walking away, calling over his shoulder, "Is that any way to greet me?" Hurrying to catch up Rory blushed and once she fell in step next to him she replied, "Hello Jess, now where's my mom?" Glancing at her, Jess answered, " I don't know. Luke got a call, something about the jeep breaking down and Lorelai couldn't pick you up. So I came to get you while Luke went to get your mom." Stopping at his car he dumped the suitcase into the trunk and opened the door for Rory. Looking up Rory asked, "Where did you get this? And why would my mother want me to get a ride with you after the last time? And why would she call Luke when they're still fighting?" Crossing her arms she waited for his response. Rolling his eyes he answered, "First, Lorelai only called Luke because she knew despite them fighting, he'd pick you up. Second, Luke ordered me to pick you up so he could help Lorelai, she doesn't know I'm driving, which I was also warned hat if you returned with a scratch Luke would have my head. And third, I got a second job. Now that you know everything will you please get in the car," motioning to the door he held open. "What's the second job?" "Nothing." Considering her options she muttered, "whatever," and got into the car letting Jess close the door for her. Swinging his door open he got in and started the car. Slowly he made his way out of Chilton's parking lot. Glancing at her Jess thought back to the day he had come back form New York. /Maybe I should ask her why and if she regrets the kiss/ he thought. /NO, I can't scare her. Make an attempt at small talk/ Clearing his throat Jess asked, "So did you enjoy Washington?" Looking over at him Rory considered telling him no all I thought about was you and our kiss instead she replied, "Yeah, Paris and I got to be a little bit better friends. And it was rather amusing watching her try and get this one guy's attention," smiling Rory thought of all the times she had teased Paris about her flirting. "Well I'm glad you had fun. You certainly didn't miss much around here." Turning towards the window Rory whispered, "Yeah I did." "What?" Glancing quickly at him Rory replied, "Nothing." However Jess had heard her and secretly hoped he was included. Rory stifled a yawn and Jess looked over, "Why don't you take a nap?" "I took one on the bus, besides I'm not tired," she answered feeling her eyes start to get heavy. "Yeah ok," Jess laughed watching her fight to stay awake. "Well maybe another one won't hurt," she replied curling up on the seat. Within seconds she was asleep again.  
  
Jess pulled up in front of Luke's and shut the car off glancing at the sleeping beauty next to him. /She mumbled my name. I heard her, it was my name!/ he thought with elation. Reaching over he shook Rory's arm. "Rory, Rory? Come on wake up." Leaning closer he tried again, "Rory" he was mere inches from her face. Opening her eyes Rory was staring into Jess' eyes. "Jess?" "Hey sleepyhead, we're home." Blinking sleep out of her eyes Jess wasn't sure she heard him, he was still only mere inches from her face. Slowly she raised her hand to his face and whispered his name as she pulled him to her. This kiss was unlike the first. This one was slow and deliberate each exploring one another. Realizing where they were Jess pulled back, leaving Rory stunned. "Rory we're right in front of Luke's anybody can see us." Searching his face Rory wasn't sure if he had felt what she had. He already had his mask on and she couldn't tell. Looking away embarrassed she mumbled an apology. Turning her chin towards him Jess told her, "Don't be sorry, I'm not. That was the greeting that I've been waiting for all summer. It's just that anybody could see us." Finally understanding whom he meant Rory muttered, "Oh." Sighing Jess turned to get out of the car, "Come on. I'm sure your hungry." Realizing for the first time that she hadn't eaten since that morning Rory hurried out of the car and headed for the door waiting impatiently for Jess to unlock the diner. Pushing open the door Rory stepped in ahead of Jess, "Ah.it's good to be home," Rory sighed looking at the familiar surrounding of the diner.  
  
"Uh, this is my home, your home's thata ways," Jess said jerking his thumb in the direction of her house as he went around the counter and started the coffee pot. Sitting at the counter Rory watched Jess work, "Oh you know what I mean." "So what do you want to eat?" Looking thoughtfully Rory eyed the chocolate cake over Jess' shoulder. "Well I'm always a sucker for cake, and of course I need. "I know I know you need your coffee," Jess laughed interrupting her. Smiling Rory replied, "Funny how you know all my little quirks." Sliding the cake and coffee in front of her Jess replied, "Yeah well nothing better to do in this town." Leaning down on the counter he looked her directly in her eyes to convey the underlying message. She stared back at him unable to break the intense gaze that he held on her. Slowly they started leaning into one another "There's my baby!!!" Lorelai Gilmore screamed crashing through the diner door followed by Luke. Jess and Rory sprang apart and Rory whirled around on her stool and ran to hug her mom. 


	2. twilight zone

Sliding the cake and coffee in front of her Jess replied, "Yeah well nothing better to do in this town." Leaning down on the counter he looked her directly in her eyes to convey the underlying message. She stared back at him unable to break the intense gaze that he held on her. Slowly they started leaning into one another "There's my baby!!!" Lorelai Gilmore screamed crashing through the diner door followed by Luke. Jess and Rory sprang apart and Rory whirled around on her stool and ran to hug her mom.  
  
"Mom!! I missed you soooo much!"  
  
Hugging the two girls fell to the floor of the diner as they giggled and talked without paying attention to the fact that Luke and Jess were staring at them. After a few minutes Rory realized that they were being gawked at and stood up quickly pulling her mother with her.  
  
"Sorry," Rory apologized blushing. Pulling her mom towards the counter Rory asked, "So what's wrong with the jeep?"  
  
"Oh god! Don't even get me started on that pile of junk. It left me stranded half way to Hartford," Lorelai answered dramatically. Taking a notice of Jess as she fell across the counter Lorelai quickly sat up, " Which by the way I see that you've returned her without a scratch this time, thank-you."  
  
Taken back by Lorelai's acknowledgment Jess nodded his head, "Your welcome."  
  
Waiting for Jess to succumb to his usual sarcastic remarks Lorelai was surprised when he had nothing else to say. "Well darling daughter of mine. I think we should get you home and unpacked so that you can spend some much needed quality time with mommy." Standing Lorelai started pulling Rory towards the door. Turning she looked at Luke and Jess, "Thank-you for all of your assistance today. We greatly appreciate it. Luke I'll let you know about the jeep then and really thank-you for helping me out today. We'll see you guys for dinner later. Bye." Lorelai pulled Rory out the door before she could grab her suitcase or schoolbag or even say a proper good-bye.  
  
"Ok what was that about?" Rory asked once they reached the other side of the street.  
  
"What about what?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Mom, you just drug me out of there without even grabbing my stuff first!"  
  
"Oh!" Lorelai whirled around looking back at the diner. "We'll get it later. It's like the twilight zone in that place," Lorelai responded turning back towards home.  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?"  
  
"No! Jess had no comeback for me whatsoever. That's weird. I mean I know we really can't stand each other but I at least thought we had the smart- ass teenager sarcastic parent type thing going. And now we don't! Do you think he's sick or something?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Rory stopped walking. "You're upset because Jess refrained from his usual James Deanness likeness?"  
  
Stopping also Lorelai looked at Rory bewildered, "Well yeah, I thought it was a rather nice routine between us."  
  
"Well maybe he's trying to be nicer so you know you start liking him and he starts getting along with Luke more. Speaking of Luke, is the fight over?"  
  
"Umm..I assume so. I don't really know. When he showed up I freaked on him cuz he was supposed to be getting you and then when he told me he sent Jess to get you I doubly freaked on him. He told me to just trust him for once and then we rode back in silence. So I don't know!" Lorelai replied looking exasperated.  
  
"Okay enough thinking for you today. Let's go home." Rory said wrapping her arm around her mom and pushing her towards their house.  
  
~Later that day~ "Mom! I'm going for a walk," Rory called into the living room.  
  
"Okay sweets. Meet me at the diner in an hour."  
  
"Okay," Rory answered shutting the door behind her. Although going to see her boyfriend would have been the most logical step Rory headed in the opposite direction towards the bridge. She had deemed it to be "their spot" and she didn't mean her and Dean's. Sitting down she let her legs dangle over the side while she looked out over the lake. Losing herself in her thoughts Rory didn't hear someone approaching her until they sat down next to her.  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Do you ever take a break from doing that?"  
  
"Why? Do you think I'm to serious?"  
  
"Sometimes. Learn to lighten up Gilmore."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're one to talk. You sit around this town brooding and acting like the "bad boy" when I know that you're a real big softie under it all."  
  
"Please don't let that rumor get around. I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
Glancing at him Rory realized how easy it was to talk to him. Even in their silences she was comfortable. Standing she knew what would make her happy. "Jess I've gotta go. I'll be at the diner in like a half hour though. Can I meet you there later?"  
  
Standing also Jess looked at her questioningly, "Sure, diner half hour."  
  
"Okay." Stepping past him Rory started up the bridge but before she realized what she was doing she ran back to him and kissed him long and hard then she turned and ran all the way to Dean's house. 


End file.
